Unhealed Wounds
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Gray has struggled through a lot of problems. Laxus is an attitude changing over-protective brother, Natsu is the savior as the gang- leader, and their lives are just a bit too complicated... Oh, Goodly Gods! Who imagines to run away and fall for a gang leader? Definitely not Gray. But he did, anyways. Unhealed wounds, the story of our sweet Gray Fullbuster and his savior, try it.
1. Unhealed Wounds

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN IT. AND I KNOW EVERYONE KNOWS IT!**_  
_

**Hiya :D Here is my NatsuXGray FF. It will be multi chaptered of course. And no, this isn't beta'ed. The updates come slower that way. Pardon me for my mistakes. Also, this chapter contains LaxusXGray mostly. Yup, Natsu would be there in next chapter. And please expect Ooc-ness 'cause you are gonna get full of it. They are totally opposite of their real personalities! **

**Please enjoy~ ^.^**

* * *

_Footsteps._

Someone was coming. And he knew who the person was. Closing his eyes tightly so that he could still hope that it was just a nightmare, he curled into a ball in a defensive form. Shoes made a sound of a faint _thud_ on the cold floor.

He felt a hand on his arm, trying to turn him around. Gray tried his best to not comply, but he was turned around harshly.

"I don't want you to cry tonight as well. Just play together." A deep voice spoke trailing a finger from his jaw bone to his chest.

"Please L-Laxus. I-I am your b-brother… Just once p-please…" Gray couldn't continue further because he got a harsh bit on his neck. The man above him was his elder brother Laxus Fullbuster, but Gray found it unbelievable that his own brother, the one who was always caring and protective about him, was raping him every night. Laxus never harmed Gray in a physical way, like hitting or something, but he wanted to be Gray's lover. And the raven haired teen only looked at the blonde 20 year old man as a brother.

"I'm sick of it. We argue about it every night in these past four years and you are still thinking that way?"

"Please…" Gray pleaded when Laxus reached at his waistband.

"I love you Gray. I'm not even using you! I only love you… so why is it you aren't yet convinced?" Laxus asked giving a soft bite on Gray's earlobe.

He kept his eyes closed. Tears were still falling but he felt lips licking them. It didn't comfort him, not at all. It was a sign that he had to face the harsh reality, again. Gray knew he couldn't do anything right now. Laxus was his brother and he didn't want to harm him. Nor that he could do it anyways.

Hands were roaming around on his entire body. Laxus kissed him possessively. After breaking it Laxus licked his jaw while his hands were busy in feeling Gray's body.

"Don't. Please Laxus." He tried another failed attempt to let it continue further. It had been happening for 4 years now and he tried a lot to stop him. It didn't affect Laxus.

"I know that. You are my little cute brother whom I love a lot." Laxus asked nibbling on his shoulder.

Gray cried, when his clothes were removed, when lips tasted every inch of his body, when he felt the pain. He cried, when he was raped by his elder brother.

He screamed, shouted, begged; so at least someone could protect him, could help him.

His cries were unheard.

"It's your favorite dish today Gray." Laxus told his younger brother. He only got a nod in response from the raven. The blonde sighed, Gray never realized his feelings and he never was going to reciprocate them. Laxus knew this, but he didn't give up. He loved Gray, and only Laxus was the one whose name Gray should moan.

Gray started eating his breakfast. The maids were surrounding the table where only two occupants were seated. Nothing new was there. Both the Fullbuster brothers lived in the huge house alone. The maids worked only at the day time because Laxus didn't want any of them to help Gray run away if they heard his screams at night.

"It's Sunday today. Let's spend the day together having fun." Laxus smiled. Maybe now he could see his brother smiling. But instead he saw his expressionless face. His eyes were blank.

Gray looked at his direction and nodded.

After the breakfast was done, Laxus told the maids that they could go to their homes back now. The rest of the day would be only his and Gray's.

Gray was holding a T-shirt in his hands. When he was about to put it on, he was pulled back and his back met a strong and masculine chest. Gray closed his eyes.

"Enjoyed the day?" Laxus whispered in his ear. Just a nod was the answer.

Laxus could feel the anger rising inside of him. Why couldn't Gray just love him back and talk to him normally?

He gripped his hands and pinned him against the wall.

His blonde bangs covered his eyes. Gray gulped. What happened?

"L-Laxus?" Gray's voice came out weakly. Fear was evident in his eyes.

"What is your problem Gray? I love you and I'm tired of saying it that you are not being used! If I love you then what's the problem that you cannot return my feelings?" He whispered dangerously.

"Because you can't force one to love you. I love you, but only as a brother." Gray replied looking back into Laxus' eyes. He wasn't going to cry now. He had it enough!

_Slap!_

Gray's eyes widened. Laxus forced himself on him but never hit him. It was the first time he was being slapped by Laxus.

Gray wasn't the only one to be shocked; Laxus was too left speechless by his own actions. Gray raised his one hand and placed his palm on his cheek which was slapped by Laxus.

"G-Gray, listen, I seriously didn't mean it…"

But his brother was still in the same position. His one palm holding his cheek and bangs covering his eyes. His body was shaking.

Gray's palms balled into fists. He was _angry_. He looked up.

Blue eyes held many emotions; anger, sadness, frustration and something which could be defined a lot as a pain of losing someone.

"Gray…" Laxus tried but sighed when Gray left without any word. The blonde followed his younger brother constantly trying his best to stop him and listen.

The door slammed shut right before Laxus' face.

The blonde sighed.

"I hate him!" Gray threw all his pillows everywhere. He never hated Laxus; the latter was his brother after all. But it was the first time he feared that Laxus could harm him.

Tears kept on strolling down his cheeks and he hugged his knees. How could Laxus do that to him? Had he totally forgotten that Gray was his brother? He cried and cried and cried. All the emotions in his heart were mixed. Gray was thoroughly confused what he felt. Did he feel bad because his brother slap him? Or was it that he no more felt like Laxus was his brother. The Laxus he knew as his brother was very caring and would never do such thing. But… it had been happening for 4 years now.

"Gray, open the door please. Just listen to me once damn it!" Gray heard the loud banging on the bedroom door and Laxus' yelling.

The raven haired teen wiped his tears and put on an expressionless face.

Gray opened the door and looked at a much tensed Laxus. The blonde sighed in relief when he saw his younger brother. He immediately wrapped his arms around his body. Gray didn't react, he just stood still.

"I'm really sorry Gray. I really didn't mean it at all!" Laxus said putting his hands on Gray's shoulders and looking directly in his eyes.

Gray's eyes didn't show much of his feelings. They were stern.

Laxus knew he shouldn't have done that. Their relation would be spoiled just because he couldn't control his anger. If it wasn't already on verge of breaking that is.

"Hey, don't be so angry now." He said coming closer to Gray. He still didn't get any reaction. His head hung down.

Laxus held Gray's hands in his breathed out.

"Do whatever you want Gray. If you want to slap me, go ahead. I won't mind. Just … talk to me please." Laxus was really feeling guilty and that could be judged by his expressions.

"I don't want to punish you Laxus. I just want to know why you are doing this." Gray was totally frustrated. He desired to know the answers as to why Laxus was treating him like this. He took his hands back from his brother and went to sit on his bed. Laxus followed.

"What am I doing? I'm sorry about what happened a few moments ago but what are you talkin' about Gray?" the blonde was totally clueless that Gray was frustrated because of happened every night.

"You are asking me that Laxus? You force yourself on your brother and still asking what's wrong?" Gray snapped.

"If that's the reason, then I won't do it anymore. Just… just don't get angry please?" Laxus said with pleading eyes.

Gray didn't say anything. He didn't know if he should give Laxus another chance.

Seeing that Gray hasn't yet answered, Laxus placed his hands on both of his shoulders.

"Please?"

"Okay. But you won't do that again right?" Gray asked.

Laxus nodded with a smile.

* * *

The next six months felt the best times he had ever spent with Laxus. Gray thought he could never be happier. The raven haired teenager had felt that he found his real brother again.

For Laxus, he thought that Gray's laughter was the most beautiful melody. After so many years, he finally had the lucky chance to laugh with his brother.

Currently, the brothers were walking together on the beach. It was night and the water was reflecting the glow of the moon.

"Hey Gray!" the raven haired teen turned around to look at who called him. Laxus followed his brother's action and saw a blonde haired guy standing a few feet away from them.

"Oh hey Hibiki!" Gray waved with a grin on his face.

The man came closer and hugged Gray leaving the latter wide eyes.

"I missed you! It's been so long." He exclaimed.

Laxus stayed quite all the while, but his icy stare was fixed on this new disturber.

Gray nervously chuckled and broke apart.

"Everything is fine. When did you come back here?" He asked curiously. The raven glanced at his brother to know his reactions. Worry washed over his face as he noticed that Laxus was glaring at Hibiki.

After waving his goodbye to Hibiki- and receiving a kiss on the cheek by the blonde- he walked to the car with Laxus.

* * *

When Laxus started driving, it was very late. Noticing that his elder brother hadn't said a word since the meeting with his old friend, he tried to clear up the tensed atmosphere.

"Uh… so Laxus, did you enjoy this day?" a gentle smile appeared on his face but it soon faded when he only got a nod from the latter.

"How is it in the office? I mean how Mira and all are?" he asked again in an attempt to get some response from his brother.

"Fine, I guess." He said still looking ahead on the road.

Gray looked out of the window, he was definitely upset.

Laxus told Gray that he had to go somewhere so not to wait for him. Saying this, the blonde drove away.

Gray sat on his bed in his room. He stared at his hands absentmindedly. He felt guilty, and he knew the reason.

Laxus had changed his behavior only for him, and Gray knew it wasn't easy for his brother to do so. But today, when Hibiki was getting so close to Gray, he had seen the look on Laxus' face and that fire in his eyes.

It was his entire fault. So he decided to apologize.

He nodded to himself and went out in the balcony. He couldn't sleep anyways, the house was big, and he was all alone there. So he waited for the blonde to arrive.

"Graaaaayyyyyyy!" Someone roared.

The raven haired boy started and his blue eyes went wide when he saw Laxus walking towards him with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"L-Laxus-

He couldn't finish when said man's strong grip captured him. He was thrown on the bed.

"Laxus! What the hell has happened to you?" Gray shouted. But in a reply, he only received a slap on his face.

Gray was scared, he felt like everything had shattered. _He felt he was shattered. _

He gasped when lips crashed onto his'.

Tears streaked down his alabaster cheeks as he was roughly kissed. Laxus smashed his own body on the younger male forcefully.

"Laxus, w-what's going on?" Gray yelled at the older man.

"Why did you do this huh Gray?" the blonde asked, his fingers busy in unbuttoning Gray's shirt.

"W-what do you mean- aah!" He cried when Laxus bit neck.

"I tried so hard to improve our relations, but you were busy with other men… was I not enough Gray?" he looked straight into those blue eyes and shook him mercilessly and threw at the other direction.

Gray cried when his forehead met with the hard wood and warm blood started oozing out.

But Laxus hadn't gotten back his senses yet. He held Gray's arm and pulled him towards his own body. Their chests collided and Gray gasped. His sides were being gripped tightly and it was paining. Red bruises were already been made there. He begged Laxus, but the latter was still unaffected of his cries.

* * *

Morning came, but the room wasn't brightened at all. The curtain stopped the sunlight from entering the room. Everything was dark and cold.

Blue eyes were watery. No matter how many times they had cried, those beautiful eyes couldn't yet erase the image of that torture.

He just lay there, there wasn't anything he could. A hand was there on Gray's midsection trying to bring him closer and feel his body warmth.

The wounds had opened again and the blood was fresh. But that didn't matter, not a single part of him was left unhurt.

His soul, body and his emotions were stained. A mark was left which could never be buried.

The body beside him moved a bit. Gray heard everything, but his eyes were still fixed on the curtains, how they were stopping a single ray of hope as well.

Laxus opened his eyes and his head hurt as hell. He observed the room and his eyes went wide and guilt washed over his face when he saw Gray in his arms. But his eyes were so… lifeless.

"Gray…" Laxus spoke in a pleading voice. The raven haired boy still didn't do anything; neither spoke nor looked at him.

Laxus sat up and leaned down at the weak and abused body. He cupped Gray's face and his eyes saddened when he saw a trail of blood coming down from his forehead to his cheek.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't in control." His voice was almost whispering.

Gray looked at him and a horrified expression coated his face.

Laxus was confused when Gray sat up and backed away.

"D-don't h-harm me please… I'm sorry. Forgive me. I-I w-won't do a-anything." Gray was crying by the end. Laxus just stayed dumbfounded.

"G-Gray, I-

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." He was crying uncontrollably.

Laxus couldn't believe that he made Gray like that.

Laxus sighed and took out the first aid box. He came near the raven haired boy, but the latter just backed away.

"Gray, please… let me." He pleaded. Gray stayed there but when Laxus moved he didn't move unlike the last time.

After aiding his wounds, Laxus got ready for shower and brought the breakfast for Gray in his room. When the blonde entered, Gray was still sitting in the same position. He sighed.

_Was there anything he could do?_

"I'll be coming back in two days, okay Gray?" Laxus asked his brother. The teen only nodded. He sighed and drove away.

When the night came, the stars twinkled in the sky. Gray felt better now; his wounds didn't hurt that much. He walked out of the backyard. The raven never noticed that door there from which he exited quietly.

After walking a bit, he realized… he was out of the house. He was free and could live as he wanted. A smile crossed his features. He heard footsteps.

"Hey! This is our area!"

Was it trouble? When he turned, only a flash of pink was visible in the pale moonlight.

* * *

**Alright, so I know you all wanna throw tomatoes at me. And I forgot to add this, but I got inspired to write this story by watching an episode of V Gumrah, and it's based on real life incidents. It's just that, there it was the father who raped his step son. **

**I promise to bring nice chapters. If I get time to update more often, that is. And the reason why it was crappy was that I had totally lost my interest in LaxusXGray. And Laxus fans, don't worry. Laxus isn't a negative character. He will play an important role here. **

**Review please *Meow* ^^**


	2. Meeting the stranger

**DISCALIMER- Not mine. **

**Arghh, I spent 2 hours on editing this, and it didn't even get saved! Stupid connections! So sorry if you find any mistakes guys. And thanks a lot for all the reviews. I really appreciate that. And now, if you were expecting angst, then sorry, that'll come in later chapters. For now, it's like introduction and fluff. **

**So enjoy and pardon my mistakes, ne? **

* * *

"Hey! This is our area!" Shouted someone. Gray turned around, to find someone standing a bit far from him. Someone was surely there; a figure was standing in the dark alley. He couldn't see the person clearly because of the darkness. But moonlight did make his one side shine and he could see salmon hairs flowing swiftly in the cool breeze.

Gray was shivering, and his teeth were chattering slightly. He wasn't scared though. Now that he was free, he will never ever go to that place again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the voice spoke again a bit louder than before. Gray hesitated to answer.

He wasn't sure if this person was nice or not.

"Dude, if you want to be the supper of animals, then enjoy staying there! Have fun, idiot!" He shouted and started walking away.

But the pink haired man stopped when he heard the Gray shout.

"Wait, please!"

The man turned around and waited for him to continue. Gray shouted but that man couldn't hear it properly because of the wind blowing so fast. "I can't hear you!" he cupped his hands around his lips and yelled back.

Gray looked down and was hesitated a bit at first to ask a stranger for help, but there was no one else here. After deciding he should just try it, he took a few steps forward.

Gray motioned him to come forward.

The pink haired man also took a few steps forward. Their hairs were swaying with the breeze. Moonlight illuminated their faces. Gray looked at the man and observed his features. He had spiky hairs and tanned skin. A red bandana was tied at his forehead, and a red jacket with black jeans with an attached chain was all he was wearing. A white T-shirt was all inside that jacket.

Gray had first time met someone who wasn't that affected by cold. But he had to admit that this guy was hot and cool, both at the same time.

"Can you please help me?" He asked, lowering his gaze down.

* * *

"Are you in some trouble?" he squinted his eyes, to see the raven's face clearly. The boy was a teen, with raven thick locks. His eyes were deep blue and his height was a bit short. His body was lean, face had few scratches. He also noticed a scar on his arm, as the boy only wore a half sleeved white plain shirt.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" he asked the shivering boy before he could answer him. The raven haired teen looked away, a blush adorning his alabaster cheeks.

'He is cute.' Was the first thing which came to his mind. Realizing what he was thinking, he found his throat almost drying up. A strange feeling came to his chest. He felt like his heart was doing some strange activities, something which was so foreign to him.

When he noticed that the raven wasn't answering and looking embarrassed, he sighed and took off his jacket. Placing it around the boy's shoulder securely, he looked in those eyes when their owner looked at him in shock.

"You should wear it. It's freezing cold outside, and you aren't wearing anything." He smiled a bit.

Gray noticed that the boy wasn't affected at all; not even when the air was so chilly and he wasn't wearing anything other than a thin T-Shirt, from which his strong muscles bulged out.

"Thanks, but really, you should wear it. Aren't you cold?" Gray asked completely confused.

"Nah… I didn't want to wear it anyways. It's just my scary sister who forced me to wear it." He chuckled.

Gray bowed in gratitude. This guy was kinder than he thought. At first, he thought it was some random goon, and the first thing which came to his mind was that he would beat the crap outta him!

"Thank you." He kept on bowing. The other male sweat dropped at that.

"It's okay." When the salmon head spoke, he didn't receive much reaction. The thin boy seemed too focused on showing his gratitude. To stop him, he kept his hands on his shoulders firmly.

When Gray felt weight on his shoulders, he immediately understood that he was doing something very awkward in front of a stranger. Blushing at that, he mumbled a quite sorry.

"It's fine. What were you asking help for?"

He slapped his forehead when he realized that he again got off the topic.

"Ah, umm, can you please tell me where can I find a job, or a place to spend at least this night? Actually, I've never stayed alone before, and I've never walked on road alone either. Actually, it's one of the rare times I'm out from my house." Gray tried to explain his situation properly. When the guy in front of him nodded, his eyes lit up.

"Well, now that you never stayed without your family, what are you doing alone, now at the middle of the night? Runaway?" he asked raising a curious brow and crossed his arms on his chest.

When he looked away, the salmon haired was sure that it was another teen running away from his parents.

"Fine. Tonight, you can stay at our house, but remember, they are all weird. About your job, well actually we do part time job, but this time is for our gang to hang out together to beat those jerks from LS!" Gray noticed the annoyance in the stranger's voice when he talked about this LS.

"Thank you Mr.-

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." He stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." He smiled at Natsu. The latter narrowed his eyes as if trying to remember something.

"Fullbuster? I think I've heard about it before…"

Gray didn't really focus on what he was saying, instead the teen found himself incapable of controlling his own body. His eyes were drawn to the irresistible muscles the boy had. He couldn't help but notice how all of a sudden, his pain was slowly drifting away and he felt like a ray of sunshine had entered his life.

"So Natsu-sama-

"Just call me Natsu."

"Okay, so Natsu-san-

"Only Natsu."

"Natsu-kun-

"Just call me Natsu, Gray!" The salmon haired boy looked annoyed, Gray chuckled at that and nodded.

"Fine I'll just call you that." When Gray said that, Natsu sighed in relief.

"I'll only call you Natsu-Chan!" Gray giggled and Natsu groaned.

"You're annoying!" Natsu rolled his eyes. He didn't really mean it, but he wasn't those caring and sweet type of person either.

Gray didn't mind and kept walking beside him. He just wondered what if Laxus found out where he was. The thought itself scared him…

* * *

"We're here." Natsu said when they both stood in front of a house. It wasn't as big as his home, but at least a group of 8-12 people could easily fit.

Gray didn't have any problem with that. As long as the raven was free, he didn't have any problem.

When they knocked, Gray was welcomed very warmly. If dodging a flying chair is considered as a very warm welcome.

Natsu inhaled, and then exhaled. Gray nervously chuckled.

"SILENCE!"

The sudden outburst by the pinkette wasn't something he really expected to come. Gray was startled, but he didn't say anything when he noticed that everyone had went silent.

Curious big eyes suddenly popped up in front of him. Gray was confused, simply confused at what was happening around.

"Uh… hey?" He felt really nervous. The way everyone had stopped and were staring at him, made him feel very uncomfortable.

"Hey! What are you doing with Stone face?" She was warm, but he still didn't understand what she was talking about. Who was Stone face? When he heard Natsu click his tongue in an annoyed manner, he assumed she was talking about the guy next to him. He smiled and asked,

"You mean Natsu-Chan?"

Suddenly everyone gasped. The raven blinked at everyone. He felt someone grabbing his elbow and his feet walking on the floor themselves. He realized it was Natsu entering the house grabbing him with him.

"Natsu Chan, what's wrong?" Gray asked in panic. Realizing that his grip on the boy was just too strong, Natsu loosened it. "Sorry." He scratched the back of his neck. The raven smiled, compared to Laxus' grip, his was very soft.

Coughing to gain the attention from the others, he spoke.

"Okay everyone. Gray will be one of the new members. I'm not sure if he can be a fighter, but he wants a job so he'll help us during the day." Natsu finished, and everyone was surrounding Gray in an instant. Natsu tried to find a way to the raven, but everyone was crowding him.

Natsu was really irritated, he was about to scream as well, but someone else did the job.

* * *

"SILENCE! What are you all doing?" A sharp feminine voice screamed, and everyone turned their heads in the direction of the door. When the raven also turned, he saw a girl in her late teens, leaning on the doorframe. He wondered why everyone was so quite and why were they shivering. Yes, it was cold, but it was pretty warm inside.

She was beautiful, indeed. Her scarlet hairs reached till her waist. She had brown eyes, which were breathtaking. Her lips were forming a smirk, and she looked behind him with a smug look.

"Eh? New comer? And that too with Natsu, or shall I say Natsu-Chan?" she walked towards him and Natsu and looked at him; the latter turning away his face immediately. The raven looked at the two redheads and realized they looked a lot like each other. They were even wearing same kind of clothes; the girl was having the same clothes as Natsu.

"Oh please, Erza. Is that the way you treat your younger brother?" Someone spoke, and once again everyone turned around to see a blonde haired girl with brown eyes, smiling and cheerfully coming towards them.

Gray squinted his eyes; he had seen this girl before…

"Thanks Luce! I wish I had gotten a better sister than Erza!" Natsu glared at the scarlet haired girl in front of him.

The tall male was only greeted by a smirk though.

"Lucy, I think it's time for our beating up LS." Erza stated, looking at blonde. She shook her head; her tantalizing brown orbs were filled with amusement.

"Do you both ever think about anything else?" she chuckled at her own question. Both the siblings just 'hmphhed' at that. When the blonde turned towards Gray, her face mirrored his expressions. They both suddenly had their eyes wide, and mouth agape.

* * *

"GRAY!" Lucy's voice made Natsu shield his ears by palming them. Everyone was left dumbfounded when the blonde jumped on raven taking both of them down.

Gary groaned, but smiled and patted the girl on the head. Lucy got up, and so did Gray.

"I missed you so much Gray!" Lucy almost squeezed him in the hug. Natsu sweat dropped at his friend's antics, but the victim or so as he called Gray didn't seem to mind it.

"Missed you too, Lucy. But what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. She looked up; her chocolate like eyes confused.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me why are YOU here? I thought you and Laxus had been on good terms." She regretted saying that when Gray looked utterly upset at the mention of the blonde.

"Sorry." She mumbled. He smiled at her and she did the same thing.

* * *

"Okay, so are you going to explain me what all this is, Natsu-Chan?" Erza stepped near them and kept a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Don't call me that, Erza." He glared. Lucy panicked; if both the siblings started to fight, it would be horrible!

"Guys, guys, guys! Calm down please. Erza, don't you know who are the Fullbusters?" Lucy asked with her eyes full of hope. The fiery brown eyes widened at realizations.

"You- you don't m-mean he is the younger Fullbuster, now do you?" Erza asked with her body almost frozen.

Lucy nodded and the scarlet haired woman turned like a robot in her brother's direction. She pointed at him,

"YOU. Did you kidnap him?" Erza asked her brother earning an ARE-YOU-SERIOUS-Look from him.

"W-What THE HELL! ARE YOU CRAZY? DO YOU THINK I AM CRAZY?" Lucy was giggling at Natsu's reactions. His eyes were almost bulging out in front of his sister, who was standing there like someone had frozen the time.

"NO! I mean Natsu-Chan only helped me!" the raven tried to actually ease the situation, but unfortunately him using 'Chan' for the all time stony faced Natsu didn't make it any easier.

"Wait a second! Natsu, you bastard! Don't go away stealing all the cutie pies. You already have two girls fighting over you, at least give me of the newcomers." A strawberry blonde guy snaked his arm around Gray's waist and winked, clearly trying to flirt with the teen.

"Uh…" Gray was puzzled as to how to react to this new person. Thank God Natsu separated both of them. He glared at the blonde, really intensely at that.

"Loke, you d-don't need to go on and babble about things like that! You jerk!" The blue eyed girl Gray first met spoke, her face getting a brighter shade of pink, contrasting her white hair. She reminded him of Laxus' friend, Mirajane. But as far as he knew, she didn't have any sister…

Laxus…

Noticing that Gray was spacing out, Lucy kept a hand on her friend's shoulder. She worriedly searched for any troubles in his eyes, but the latter smiled and shrugged off the topic.

She sighed. 'I hope you're alright, Gray."

"And anyways, I don't really consider Lucy as a threat."

"What the hell, Lisanna!" Lucy gritted her teeth. And the never-ending glaring competition between the two started. Gray was confused at why were they bickering like dogs.

"It's your Natsu-chan." Loke whispered in his ear, noticing his expressions.

* * *

Laxus entered his house; his muscles were aching very painfully. He saw all the servants gathered at the front door, waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Was everything alright? Did anything happen to Gray? Gray- Oh shit! He had to see if Gray was okay!

"Where is he?" he demanded sharply and his anger boiled when one of the maids just walked forward and handed him a paper. His eyes widened, and he fell on his knees. Tears flowed down mercilessly from the blonde's eyes.

There was just one sentence written over there.

_I can't tolerate it anymore._

* * *

**Oh my, I'm so tired. Now I definitely deserve reviews. Don't I? **

**Please review~ ^.^**


	3. Poor leaders

**DISCLAIMER- The same one... **

**Note- Nothing special,crappiness is full here, and you might fins some errors. But please mention them in your reviews, no flames though! **

**On with the chapter~**

* * *

"Hey Gray, are you okay?" Natsu asked the raven haired teen sitting alone on the terrace floor. The boy was sitting with his arms folded on top of his knees. Gray turned around to see Natsu sitting beside him.

"Yeah…" He whispered looking up at the stars which finally shined through the blue sky. A cold wind swept slowly, sending a wave of chill down the boy's spine.

"I think you're sensitive to cold." Natsu said, looking up at the sky as well.

"Nah… I'm not. It's just that… it reminds me of my mother." Natsu noticed the visible sadness in Gray's blue eyes at the mention of his mother.

"Clarissa Fullbuster? What exactly happened to her?" Natsu asked turning his face to look at the boy's face.

"She died four years ago… And since then I and my brother were living together." Gray said, his eyes focused on the hard floor.

"Laxus Fullbuster? I don't know why you left. Was it the same reason as Lucy? She left her family because she felt like someone had trapped her inside a golden cage. Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress of one of the wealthiest families. Are your families the reason why you know her? I mean Fullbusters are also one of the richest families… No wonder Erza thought I kidnapped you. But it was stupid to think so, even for Erza." Natsu rolled his eyes at the memory of the incident which took place recently.

The raven smiled and chuckled.

"But Natsu-Chan-

Natsu groaned at that but Gray kept giggling and continued,

"You and Erza-san do love each other a lot, don't you? And I think Loke likes Lucy… but I think Lisanna-san and her both like the same person." Gray said.

All the while Natsu just kept staring at how adorably this guy spoke.

"-An? Natsu-Chan?" Hands were waving in front of his eyes. Natsu blinked and shook his head to clear the weird ideas from his mind.

"Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

"I was saying who is this LS you were talking about." Gray said.

"Oh LS, you'll know it soon." Natsu smiled. Gray nodded and stood up. Natsu stood up as well and they both walked towards the other side of the terrace where the view was clearer. Gray leaned against the wall, his chest feeling the front of it. Natsu stood in the same position.

"Ne Natsu-Chan, don't you think life's weird?" Gray asked suddenly. Natsu was taken aback at the sudden question but sighed and replied,

"Yeah. It makes us what we don't want to be and snatches away the ones we love a lot."

Gray wondered why Natsu was lost in thoughts all of a sudden. He kept a hand on the man's shoulder and asked,

"Are you okay? If there's something bothering you, you can share it with me." Gray said, concerned for his new friend and savior.

"You know, this house is really precious to me. It holds the memories of my parents, Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Dragneel." He said smiling slightly when a small piece of memory flashed through his mind of a woman and a man with two kids in their arms.

"What happened to them?" Gray asked curiously. Natsu looked at him and replied.

"They both died when all of our family had planned to go to our village. The house we were staying at was directly hit by the landslide. Mom and dad decided to save me and Erza, and chose to sacrifice themselves for us, who weren't even their children."

"You both were adopted?" Gray asked with a layer of shock coating his face.

Natsu nodded and looked away. Gray squeezed his shoulder gently and reassured him that he was there.

"I understand how you feel. But you've got Erza-san, right?"

"Yeah. Forget that. By the way, why did you run away?" Natsu asked curiously raising a brow.

"I… actually my brother wanted me to love him back the way he did… but I just couldn't. It kept on repeating every night. He would force himself on me and I'd plead. And finally, when everything was okay, every dream was coming true and our relation had improved… he-he arrived home drunk and beat me." Gray said, slightly shivering at the fearful memory.

Natsu didn't know why but he felt he wanted to crush something. His fists clenched on their own without his knowledge.

"That bastard…" He mumbled. Gray thought he heard something but let it slide away. He smiled to brighten up the atmosphere and wrapped his fingers around Natsu's wrist.

The taller male looked at Gray who was dragging him down the stairs now.

"C'mon, it's getting late and I forgot to tell Lucy had instructed us to not miss the dinner."

Natsu nodded and followed, wondering briefly why he had shared his past with someone who just came in his life a few hours ago… only few people knew about it.

When they reached down, nice aroma was lingering in the whole hall. Natsu, in an instant was dragging Gray now. The raven was thoroughly confused as to what happened all of a sudden.

"Luce! Did you cook something special?" Natsu asked running towards the kitchen. The blonde smiled brightly at his direction and nodded.

"Geez… why do transform into an over-excited pup in an instant from a stone faced man at the mention of food?" Loke asked entering the hall from his room.

"Shut up!" Natsu snapped and his hands were at the blonde's shirt's collar in a moment. The latter smirked.

"Fight, eh?" As if he heard the most exciting news ever, Loke grinned. Natsu smirked and left the collar, earning a pout from the blonde.

"C'mon guys! If you want to fight LS, you need some energy. Please everyone, sit down already!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu was the first one to be seated, followed by an amused Erza.

"Well Lucy, I don't think Natsu needs to eat food for energy. He's energetic enough at the mere mention of it." He snickered only to be glared by the salmon haired man.

Gray hesitantly sat beside Erza. She smiled at him and initiated,

"So Gray, as I doubt that my stupid brother or Natsu-Chan as you might like to call him," She paused to smirk at Natsu who was gritting his teeth in annoyance, "had kidnapped you."

Okay, so this time Natsu was definitely not going to leave his sister. Why in fucking hell would he kidnap Gray?

"Listen Miss I-never-leave-a-chance-to-annoy-my-brother, I did NOT, and I repeat DID NOT KIDNAP HIM!"

Poor soul was only ignored though.

"Yeah, as I was saying, my apologies for not properly greeting you and the very bright welcome others provided- she glared at the embarrassed people- by the way, do you know how to fight?" She asked, her one hand busy with the fork.

"Fight? Why?" He asked completely confused at why he needed to know how to fight. Lucy set few more dishes on the table and sat on Gray's other side.

"Oh forget that. He can accompany us like me in the fights, but he can work with me in the café during the day. That'll work." She nodded to herself and continued with a cheerful smile,

"Oh by the way, you guys forgot to introduce yourselves." She chuckled when everyone stopped eating.

"I'm Natsu." The head of the group said.

"I already know you." Gray said.

"I'm Loke; you can call me your knight in shining armor." Loke said, and winked at him. Gray rolled his eyes and said,

"I know you too!"

Before Erza could introduce herself, Lucy decided to do the job.

"Fine, let me tell you, Gray. This is Natsu, our leader."

"I still don't know why Erza can't be the leader. I'm just forced." Natsu said rolling his eyes.

Ignoring him the blonde continued,

"This is Erza, his sister who manages the café. The blonde flirt who is winking at you even _now _is Loke, the biggest flirt and womanizer you'd ever meet. That white haired girl is Lisanna who is the most annoying person here. That girl with brown hairs is Cana, and next to him is Gajeel. And at the last it's me whom you already know." She smiled after finishing.

"So overall you are seven people?" Gray asked eying everyone.

"Nope. Now that you're here, we're eight! Let's have a celebration!" Cana said standing up.

"Yeah, let's dance. I'm gonna impress Gray with my amazing skills." Loke said.

Natsu just groaned and stood up after finishing.

"That can be done later as well. For now, let's go and beat the pulp out of those people of LS!" Everyone cheered at that and Lucy shook her head giggling.

"Oi Bunny girl, you still need to tell us how you know this newbie." Gajeel asked standing up.

"We are friends. I'll tell the rest to you on our way." She said and they all locked the house and started walking away.

* * *

"So, you both know each other because of your families. And after two years, you found out each other?" Cana asked. The blonde nodded.

"That's just awesome! Gray, let's be friends, ne?" Lisanna sweetly smiled. Lucy 'huffed' at that and muttered, "Fake".

But Lisanna heard it and turned around. As the pairs of brown and blue were busy glaring at each other, a certain scarlet haired woman was deep in her thoughts.

'I hope that I can beat that bastard Fernandez today.' Unknown to her, everyone was staring at her awkwardly when she was grinning like an evil witch.

"Geez… I know you're weird Erza, but at least don't grin like that when you're imagining about your crush." Natsu said casually with his hands folded behind his head.

Erza glared at him and Loke snickered.

* * *

At reaching the place, Gray was greeted by a sight of few people standing, sleeping on the bikes and a few were looking like they were bored to death.

"Reitie." Natsu stopped in front of a bike, on which a figure was probably sleeping. That proved wrong as the person immediately sat up as if they were waiting for Natsu.

"Salamander." He stated with a smirk on his face.

"LYON!" Gray screamed. The silver haired guy or Reitie looked at his direction and his mouth left wide open.

"Impossible…" He whispered. And in an instant, his arms were wrapped around the raven's body as he crashed into him.

Surprisingly, what all of them expected did not occur. Reitie didn't push Gray; instead he was fighting the tears threatening to fall from his black eyes.

"Oi! Stay away from Gray!" Natsu glared at the silver haired man and was about to punch him straight in the gut, but Gray turned and smiled, with his eyes full of tears.

"No Natsu-Chan, he's Lyon, my best friend."

"Lyon?" Everyone stared at the leader of the rival team.

"Yeah, my name is Lyon. But I'll like it if ya all continue to call me Reitie. Just like Heartfilia." He smirked at the blonde who was having her arms folded over her chest.

"Heh, I won't call you Lyon at all. He wasn't heartless like you. Just because you had a fight with your mother, you left that place and established this group! I hate you; you're no more what you were once, Reitie…" Everyone stared at Lucy, then at Lyon, then again at Lucy, then at Lyon. The process continued and Cana broke it,

"Ouch! My neck hurts." The brunette made a disgusted face. Natsu was still glaring at Lyon. He didn't really mind Gray to be this close to Lucy, but maybe he wasn't much acceptant to let his new friend befriend with his rival. Especially after Gray told him about his past, he really didn't want to take any chance.

"Hey Lucy, Lyon, what's wrong?" Gray asked utterly confused at the recent conversation between the blonde and the silver head.

Lucy's eyes saddened for a second and she shook her head.

"It's nothing Gray. Really." She smiled. Lyon just looked away.

"Okay everyone; remember we had to decide who was going to win the match. Although it's strange that we are sorting out matters so peacefully for the first time." The white haired girl chuckled while finishing. She looked at the blonde who smiled in gratitude, and received a smile by Lisanna.

"We are ready." A girl spoke. Her eyes were blue and beautiful. Her pink hairs reached down till her waist and a bit of makeup were put up.

"But Lisanna, I think you and Sherry can't really fight." A blue haired girl came and rested her hand on Lyon's shoulder, giggling all the while.

"What did you say about her, you frickin'water woman? Miss Juvia toaster?" Lucy came forward with a fist ready to punch the said girl.

She was ready to punch back but a blue haired guy stopped her.

"You know what, even Sherry is better than you, muddy eyed blondie!" She kept yelling and the guy kept trying his best to stop her.

"Thanks Juvia. And Jellal, please let us fight." Sherry said who was gripped by another guy with blonde hairs.

"Okay everyone, stop it now." Natsu told his team, and so did Lyon.

When everything calmed, a certain raven haired guy was looking in both the directions.

"Reitie, Gray is our new member." Natsu smirked and Lyon's eyes widened. He looked at his best friend who was smiling.

"NO FREAKING WAY! I'M NOT GONNA FIGHT YOU GRAY!" Lyon yelled. Gray crossed his arms and pouted,

"Then why don't you join us as well?" He muttered and received a stern look.

"Ya think I'm gonna join Team Natsu and leave Lamia Scale? LS is my life!"

"Oh please, Reitie, we aren't even interested in taking you…" Natsu crossed his arms on his toned chest.

The raven looked at both the guys and then at Lucy, and started,

"Lucy, you remember I once read a book which Levy suggested you?"

"Yeah, but don't talk about it, Gray. They'll faint." Lucy chuckled.

"Whatever." Both Lyon and Natsu muttered together.

Gray clapped and said in an over excited tone,

"It's true! Natsu-Chan and Lyon, both are like those characters in book who keep fighting and fall in love at the end!"

* * *

"Erza Dragneel here, can you please send an ambulance. Two guys are probably dead here."

* * *

**A/N: So nothing much special in this chapter. And I still find it weird at some points. But I really promise that the real story will start soon with a lot of turns and twists! Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts! I love you guys! ^.^ **

**Hope you continue reading it, it'll get interesting, don't worry 'bout that! ^.^**

**Review please! :D **


	4. Love chart and broken hearts

**DISCLAIMER- Hiro Mashima owns everyone except Gray. Yup, you can even sue me for saying this, but ya won't be able to convince me to give my Gray! :P**

* * *

**A/N: I know I added Hibiki as a member of LS. But I noticed that he was also the reason why everything took place in the story. So when I realized he had appeared in the very first chapter already, I replaced Ren with him! :D Although I don't like much... **

**Anyways, pardon me for such a late update. But honestly, I've tried to edit it already like 4 times! So if you find a fault, please tell me. I'm not sure if I did it well. **

**And secondly, this chapter contains a lot of drama and will focus on all the future couples instead of just one. So, wait for the next chapter. It will also have a lot of drama into it with a spice of romance! *wink***

**Go ahead, brave person! :D Enjoy the ride~~~~~~ :D **

* * *

"So, you guys want us to perform a play on Romeo and Juliet as a celebration for LS and Team Natsu joining hands?" Erza asked Lucy incredulously. The grinning blonde in front of her nodded.

"No!" Erza started to walk, but was stopped by Lisanna who decided to use her puppy eyes as a weapon against her.

She sighed and reconsidered her decision. Maybe it wasn't that bad? But then again, plays were not her cup of tea.

"Alright. I'll come back, wait a second. God, don't you think we should have stayed at our place? If not for Gray, even Natsu would have disagreed." She rolled her eyes but still smiled.

It wasn't easy to digest the fact that the two leaders agreed just because of a teenager who was introduced to them merely 4 days ago. Erza shook her head and smiled.

As she started to walk, her eyes were still fixed on the floor -for some reason, the young woman felt like inspecting the patterns of flowers on her sandals which she borrowed from Lucy- her head butted straight to something hard.

"Ow. Who the hell-

As she raised her gaze up, Jellal's face with a smirk plastered greeted her.

"Jellal-

"Yes, my lady."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "Move or else I'll kick you-

"Where?"

"Do you need to be so goddamn annoying? Because I-

"If you like my that quality, I'm ready to continue staying like that."

Erza inhaled and calmed her raging nerves. She started again, " Fernandez, please move or else-

"Or else?"

"Are you an idiot?"

"I'm your idiot." He ended with a smirk. A tint of red spread across Erza's creamy cheeks, but she managed to show a look of indifference. Of course, Jellal noticed because his smirk grew wider- if that was possible.

This time, she decided to just turn around and take another way. A hand came flying out and gripped her wrist, halting the woman's actions. She turned around with a sharp glare.

"Don't fucking touch me." She hissed through gritted teeth and left. Jellal was left confused as hell.

At the other side of the hall, Lisanna and Lucy noticed everything which took place between the two.

"You think they'll be alright?" Lucy glanced an unsure look at the white haired girl who shrugged in reply.

* * *

"NO DAMN WAY! I'm not gonna take part in your Romeo and Juviet."

"Juliet." Lucy corrected. Natsu groaned.

"Listen, that Loke will be ready to play the part of Jome-

"It's Romeo, Natsu." Lisanna corrected with a sigh and bored expression.

"Whatever. Why don't you say that Reitie to do all the coochie-coo with his Juvene

"For God sake, try to learn their names! It's R-O-M-E-O and J-U-L-I-E-T! And the blue haired girl is Juvia! Get it clear in your head!" Gray, who had been silent all this while, shouted. For a moment, everyone froze, except Lyon and Lucy. Whereas Natsu was scared out of his wits.

"I know how he reacts when he is annoyed." Lyon stated calmly and Juvia just managed a half-nod.

"S-Sorry."

Gray sighed and lowered his gaze. Lyon and Lucy were by his side in a flash.

"Hey, don't feel guilty, okay?" Lyon asked the shorter boy. The latter's lower lips quivered and when he looked up, his eyes were already wide.

"I-I, s-shouted at N-Na-Nastsu-C-Chan. I-

"It's alright. C'mon, he doesn't mind." Lucy assured and glared at Natsu.

"Right, Natsu?"

The latter nodded utterly confused.

* * *

"Hey Cana, what exactly are you writing? As far as I know, you aren't much into writing and stuff." Gajeel leaned to peer over the brunette who was busy writing something over a paper with a black marker.

"Ssshhh..." The girl turned to face the tall raven haired man. She put a finger on her rose-bud lips and signaled to stay quite.

"It's a love chart." She spoke later.

"A what?" Gajeel asked with a raised a brow. If he heard correct, she just said a love chart. But that didn't make any sense...

"A love chart you idiot."

"And how does it work?" He asked again.

She sighed and turned. The latter still looked with a curious face at her. She pointed at the chart with her finger. His eyes followed her finger and saw what was written. It was still pretty complicated. There were arrows and hearts and a lot of strange stuff drawn.

"Look, Natsu likes Gray and that's obvious. And it seems that Lyon is also head over heels for Gray. It's our first love triangle. Then, Lucy likes Natsu and her eternal rival is Lisanna. It's nothing new, everyone knows except that thick head himself. Now, Erza and Jellal are hopelessly in love with each other but keep denying it." She ended with a roll of her eyes. Gajeel smiled a bit at the girl's actions.

Cana continued, "Loke likes Lucy, but he can go out with anyone at any time so don't bother about him. Same goes for me-

"You like Lucy?" Gajeel asked with an incredulous expression.

"Of course not, you dumbo!" She shook her head muttering something along the line of how men could be so stupid and girls didn't have the organs she liked.

"Whereas you, my young man, are obviously in love with someone." She nodded.

"What-

She giggled at his panicked face and continued,

"I saw you looking at a photo of some chick." She smirked. Gajeel thanked God inwardly that Cana didn't catch the name of the said chick.

"Anyways, when we talk about LS, Juvia and Sherry are both fawning over Lyon. That Ren guy also seems to like Sherry. So, I conclude there are pretty couples I need to be a matchmaker for." She smirked.

"You definitely are evil." Gajeel chuckled. Cana smiled.

"By the way," Gajeel started, "I think we need to train the new kid about how to act when he is our group. There are many dangerous gangs except LS and Team Natsu around the corner. And he needs to know how to protect himself."

"I agree." A new voice popped behind him and both Cana and Gajeel turned around to find Erza standing with her arms folded over her chest.

"For now, both of you get ready to perform for the play."

They both stood up with a groan and Erza walked away. She stopped after taking a few steps and spoke, "By the way Cana, I and Jellal aren't hopelessly in love."

The brunette could only bite her tongue in accident and Gajeel laughed earning a smack from the girl.

* * *

"OUCH!" Gray fell from the stool he was using to pick the jar from the shelf in the kitchen. He landed on the floor and yelped.

Lyon and Natsu were the fastest to reach to him. The two leaders glared at each other like wolves when they saw the close proximity of the other with Gray.

That continued for 3 seconds. Their eyes narrowed. Their teeth gritted and they both growled at the same time.

"Ya okay, newbie?" Gajeel helped Gray standing up.

"Y-yeah, thanks." The teen nodded, his eyes still observing the two.

"Don't you think they both actually are staring too intensely?" Gray muttered.

Natsu and Lyon were at the ends of the kitchen in a flash.

Everyone laughed and the two noticed it then that everyone was present there.

* * *

"Juvien-

"Natsu, please stop inventing your own new names for Juliet. It's a sweet name already." Lucy rolled her eyes punched him on the shoulder. The latter groaned.

"Okay! Juliet, I, your Roneo-

"Natsu Chan, if you wanna live a single moment, say the lines correctly, please." Gray ended with a sickening sweet voice. Others shuddered at that.

Lisanna interrupted, "I think we need to change the Juliet. I can be Natsu's Juliet instead of Lucy!" She said and everyone ignored her once again. The blonde smirked at that.

Lisanna pouted and noticed Loke who had been quite all this while sitting beside her.

"What happened, Loki?" She asked.

The strawberry blonde turned around when he heard the nick name his friends had given him.

He yawned and said, "Just getting bored."

"I understand. Same situation here." Lisanna said with a look of empathy. The latter smiled.

* * *

After the 18th attempt, everyone gave up on helping Natsu to say his dialogues correctly. Except Gray.

"No, Natsu Chan-

"Ya know, my brother's name sounds nice when said like that." Erza said. Poor girl had to do something, she was bored to death after all!

Natsu glared at her.

"Oh really, miss hopelessly in love but denying?" Natsu asked with a raised brow.

Cana spluttered out the water she was drinking.

"How did you know?" Erza stood up.

"I saw the chart. And by the way Lucy, you never told me you liked Erza! I thought we were best friends!" Natsu asked the blonde who was frozen all of a sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Cana thinks so!" Natsu shrugged and pointed at the brunette who was slamming her head on the table and Gajeel was rubbing her back.

"Cana?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"WHAT CAN I DO IF MEN ARE SO GODDAMNED STUPID?" Cana raised her hands in defeat.

All the girls nodded, except Sherry who wasn't present there as she was out for meeting her cousin Shelia.

"Juvia thinks that no matter she cares so much for her Lyon-Sama, he has been oblivious to her love." The bluenette nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Calm down Juvia. I know you start talking in third person when you are upset." Erza said rubbing the said girl's back.

"Even though I hate you Juvia, I must agree with you." Lucy said.

"I second that." Lisanna raised her hand.

All of them hugged each other while the guys sweat dropped.

"We aren't that bad either." Jellal muttered.

"By the way, why does my sister hate you so much?" Natsu asked putting an arm around Jellal's shoulder. The blunette sighed and face palmed.

"I don't know either." He muttered and the salmon head grinned.

"Women are complicated sometimes, no matter how beautiful they are." Loke added.

"I agree." Jellal sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Erza stood up.

"M-me?" Jellal pointed at himself.

"Yes, you." She narrowed her eyes.

"What did I do?"

"Everything you shouldn't have!" She walked away leaving everyone confused.

* * *

Jellal ran after her. He stopped her when she was near her room's door.

"What?" The redhead asked.

Jellal panted. "What's wrong, tell me, please." He asked with begging eyes.

Erza looked up and a sudden flash of memory crossed her mind.

"_It was just a game, honey."_

She took a step back. Jellal stared at her completely confused.

"_Siegren has never fallen for a girl. Girls are just game for me. How could you even think that I, Siegren Fernandez would fall for a girl like you, Erza?"_

…Back.

"_We never had anything, sorry. It was just a game. And I was playing with you. And honestly, you're the most interesting one."_

…Back.

Jellal stared at her and stepped forward.

"Erza?"

SLAP!

His eyes widened at the sudden pain on his cheek. He looked down at Erza whose bangs shadowed her eyes, and, in a way, she definitely looked angry.

She looked up, her eyes practically growling.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!"

She slammed the door on his face and locked the door.

Jellal punched the wall and muttered, "Fuck! I don't even know what's my fault!"

His eyes filled with tears and the bluenette walked away.

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Gray asked. Nobody answered and the raven was left confused.

* * *

"Hey." Lyon sat beside Gray on his bed.

"Oh, hey Lyon. By the way, you finally managed to keep that weird name, didn't you?" The teen smiled.

Lyon smiled, "Shut up. That isn't weird. It's in fact really cool."

Gray chuckled and said,"Yeah, Mr.-I-AM-COOL-REITIE!" He laughed and Lyon rolled his eyes.

The silver haired leader observed how Gray's face sparkled when he laughed. For a moment, he wanted to kiss the other but stopped when he realized his intentions.

"C'mon now, tell me what's going on? Did Laxus do anything again?" Lyon asked changing the subject. Gray's smile faded and he lowered his gaze.

"Gray?"

"I… I don't know how it happened, honestly. Everything was going fine and all of a sudden... he... he had to spoil it all."

"What did he do?" Lyon asked clenching his fist.

"He abused me, Lyon. He beat me very badly this time. When everything between us was getting okay… he just had to get jealous and do this all…" Lyon noticed how Gray struggled to control his cries.

The raven quickly changed the subject before Lyon could say anything else.

"How did you and Luce end up here?"

"It's a long story... I'll tell you some other time." Lyon said lying down on the bed. Gray mirrored his actions.

"Then tell me why don't you like Natsu Chan." Gray said turning around.

"Seriously Gray, Natsu Chan? He is an adult already, I think." He ended with an unsure expression.

The latter chuckled.

Lyon stopped laughing and pulled Gray closer by putting an arm around him.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too. Why did you leave Lyon? You don't know how lonely I was..."

"I'm sorry." Lyon closed his eyes. And just like that, both of them fell into dreams in each other's arms.

* * *

"Fuck!" Natsu muttered when he saw the two sleeping together. He turned around, a feeling of betrayal gripping his heart.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"And I thought we were getting closer..." His eyes burned but he took long steps and rushed towards his room.

* * *

_2 months later_

* * *

"Uh, have you seen this boy, by any chance?"

The kid on the street looked up at the towering figure. The blonde leaned down to show the photo in his hand to the kid.

"I think... I think I saw him with the leader of one of the gangs in the area of Fairy Tail."

_"Fairy Tail... Laxus, as far as I think, Fairy Tail is famous for it's dangerous gangs."_

_"What we have to do with that Mira?" Laxus asked closing his book. The girl looked at her and warned. _

_"Lisanna was last seen around there. We tried to find her Laxus, but we couldn't. Same goes for Lucy. It's better if you take care of Gray." _

_"I know. I'll protect him no matter what, promise." The blonde smiled. _

_"Good, 'cause there are many gangs like Oracean Se-_

__"Sir?"

Laxus looked down at the kid again.

"Yeah?"

The kid gulped when Laxus took off his sunglasses. His thunder bolt mark on the eye looked like blood. And the young man was dressed in an outfit which perfectly showed off his muscles wasn't helping either.

The girl standing beside the kid blushed. 'He is handsome...'

But the small child was scared to no end.

"I-I c-can help you. Fairy Tail is in that direction." He pointed towards west and Laxus sighed.

"Thanks. May I know you names?"

"This is Romeo. And I'm Kinana."

"Thanks Romeo and Kinana." Laxus smiled and walked towards his car.

Kinana muttered, "God, he looks amazing when he smiles."

"Really? He kinds scared me with his muscles and all..." Kinana chuckled at Romeo's answer.

* * *

Laxus started the car.

"I'll find you out soon Gray... and I promise I won't hurt you. Please just come back to me."

He looked desperately at the photo in his hand. It was taken when Gray turned 6 and they all were celebrating it. Laxus was lifting up Gray in his arms and the latter was giggling.

He clutched it to his heart.

"Please... please come back."

Suddenly, a scream rang out through the whole place. Laxus stopped the car and rushed out muttering a curse.

He studied the body which was hit by his car.

He turned around the male body and his eyes widened when he saw blood dribbling down on pale skin.

"L-Laxus..."

"Shit, please hang in there."

"W-What are y-you-

The male coughed out blood.

A sudden feeling of loss gripped his heart. He clutched the locket the victim was wearing and tears streaked down his face.

"Please... don't leave me. I'll save you... Gray."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, if Natsu/Gray in this chapter was not satisfying, I understand. But I hope you understand it was very much needed for the development of this story. Hush... this took a lot of time, Lol. **

**Now, if you guys have any complaint, please report me. And if you have any confusions or questions regarding this story, do not hesitate to ask me. **

**Once again, I hope you liked what I've put so much effort into! :D**

**Review please~~~~ :D **


	5. The pictures

**Disclaimer- As always, it doesn't belong to me. *pouts* **

**Warning- stupid chapter, a bit fluff, shocks, drama and mistakes because of not properly being proof-read.**

**Enjoy the ride Minna-sama!~~~~ :D**

* * *

His hands reached up to shield his midnight blue eyes from the harsh sunlight. Wincing slightly because of pain, he sat straight on the bed. His eyes darted around every corner of the room, and he reacted with a sharp gasp when he realized the place he currently was at.

_Hospital?_

He panicked. Without thinking about the consequences, he stood up, in an attempt to escape thee place.

_He so hated hospitals._

"Mr. Fullbuster! Please calm down!" A concerned female voice rang out and he looked at the woman, clad in the usual uniform of a nurse. _A nurse._

Gray pleaded through his eyes. The woman stepped forward, helping him to slowly lie down.

"W-Why am I here?" He asked.

The nurse's eyes softened at his scared face.

"You're fine now. There's nothing to worry about. We were able to rescue you at the correct time, thanks to a kind man. You only rested for 36 hours." She responded firmly.

Gray's eyes automatically narrowed at that.

_Kind man?_

Deciding to ignore the topic, he asked,"Where's Natsu? And what about Lyon and all the others? You-

"Calm down, sir. They all are waiting outside. I can call them if you wish."

"Yes!" Gray responded instantly.

The woman exited the room, leaving Gray to try remembering several things.

"What happened...? How did I end up here?" He muttered, forcing his brain to rewind the memories of the events taking place on that day.

Gray had gone out for a walk, and lost. Yeah! He lost and was standing in the middle of the road after two days of trying to find the way, assuming it as safe because it was late. And then suddenly, some car had smashed him from behind.

The creaking of the door interrupted his thoughts. Natsu and Lyon entered, clearly excited and _relieved _to see him.

He smiled.

"Natsu, Lyon. I was so tensed when I found out that I was in a hospital." Gray said, releasing the breath he had been holding while recalling the accident.

"I'm sorry." Natsu blurted out.

Both Lyon and Gray looked at the gang leader, their faces reflecting the confusion they both felt at his words.

Natsu sighed and sat down on the chair beside Gray's bed, holding his hand firmly in his larger one. Natsu remained careful to not disturb any of the wires.

"It's my fault you left the house to take a walk. You were frustrated, I clearly understand the reaction. If I hadn't been so insecure, this," he said, pointedly looking at hospital instruments,"wouldn't have occurred."

Gray smiled, touched by Natsu's feelings. He shook his head, warm blue eyes locked with the Natsu's passionate black ones.

With smiles gracing their lips, they both leaned forward, kissing each other slowly.

Lyon rolled his eyes at their display of affection.

"Get some room, you two."

They both chuckled after breaking the kiss. Gray whispered, "Love you."

"Me too." Natsu said, pecking Gray's cheek.

Lyon rolled his eyes. Gray sternly looked at him, as if expecting something. Lyon sighed, and with a small smile gracing his lips, he leaned forward and embraced the shortest male.

Gray smiled and hugged back. Lyon nuzzled his face in the crook of Gray's neck. The latter patted him back.

Natsu spoke, "Don't forget his boyfriend is still present here, Reitie. The hug's gotten pretty too long."

Lyon straightened and glared at the rival leader, clearly turning his attitude in a different direction.

"Yeah yeah. _Boyfriend_. Just a month ago you were ignoring him because of your crying sessions over how much more closer he is to me than you. And after the confession, you've been getting too possessive and have been stealing all of his time." Lyon accused.

Gray chuckled at that.

"He loves me! So stop getting envious! Stupid Lamia bastard!" Natsu muttered the last part quietly, crossing his arms across his chest.

Unfortunately for him, Lyon had clearly heard what he said.

"Says the guy who did not even have any clue about Gray's feelings even after his attempts to hint his obvious interest in him. But of course, oblivious guys and obvious things don't go together." Lyon retorted.

Natsu stood up, butting his forehead with Lyon's.

"Says the guy who doesn't realize that Julia is head over heels for you!"

"Says the one has even Lucy Heartfilia and Lisanna Strauss fawning over him! And for suck's sake, she's _Juivia_!"

"Whatever. At least I'm not the leader of a stupid gang whose name can easily be misunderstood by Los Angeles!"

"At least I don't have feminine hairs like you."

"At least I don't have feminine eyes like you."

"I don't have feminine eyes! And at least unlike you, I'm smart enough to realize someone's feelings when they call me with 'chan' after my name! And that too, ONLY me."

Natsu just blushed at that, clearly embarrassed.

"Guys, I'm still here." Gray said sternly.

The other two looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Gray nodded at their simultaneous apology.

With a sigh, Lyon moved and bowed his head in front of Gray, making the latter furrow his brows in confusion.

"Sorry, Gray. It's partially my fault. I was also a part of that argument on that day."

"Don't be stupid, Lyon." Gray said.

Natsu spoke, "What were we fighting for, by the way?"

The other two looked at him, and recalled the fated day.

* * *

_"Alright everyone! Ice boy has finally started showing some result to our training!" Gajeel shouted. Everyone looked at him and cheered, except Gray, who just rolled his eyes._

_The tall raven haired man continued, "As you see, I and Natsu, along with Loke and Rietie, had planned to make him stronger. Or at least make him ready enough to defend himself if any other gang members tried to attack him. He has gotten some habits, like coldness, from Reitie. Wittiness from Loke, defending moves from me, and attitude from Natsu. The first step was to remove the famous 'Natsu-CHAN' from his vocabulary list. Then make his skinny figure a bit more fleshy, and the rest of the training which is needed." Gajeel finished._

_Loke spoke next, "Thankfully, he doesn't eat like Natsu, a bit more amount than earlier because we forced him, but definitely not as much as Natsu. That's actually impossible, now that I think."_

_The blonde earned a smack by the salmon haired leader for that._

_After a glare directed at Loke, Natsu continued further, "And now that Gray is trai-_

_"SHIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US YET, NATSU?" Lisanna yelled impatiently._

_Natsu looked taken aback. He asked, "What?"_

_"That you two are in a relationship! I saw you both together a few days ago and you were kissing! I thought you would tell us, but you've been breaking the wall of patience I have now! Announce it already!" Lisanna said, rolling her eyes._

_Gray chuckled and stood up, walking towards Natsu and standing beside him, locking his fingers with Natsu's._

_"Don't bother, I'll tell everyone." Gray said, looking at Natsu. The latter smiled and nodded._

_Gray turned to look at everyone, and with a grin, he said, "We're together, guys. I and Natsu love each other."_

_And everyone erupted in cheers and congratulated the new couple._

_A few mutters like 'I knew it', 'Gray should have been mine'-that one was from Loke- and an 'It was obvious! Gray only called Natsu with Chan!'._

_Lucy congratulated Gray and Natsu, and quickly returned to sit beside Lisanna._

_The blonde asked worriedly, "You knew it?"_

_The white haired girl turned, grinning with happiness and replied with a nod. _

_Lucy bit her lower lip, unsurely._

_"I cried." Lisanna said. Lucy looked at her, eyes wide._

_But Lisanna was looking at the couple, who was currently congratulated by Jellal. Erza was standing before Natsu, engulfing him in a bear hug and saying something along the lines of 'My brother grew up.'_

_The girl continued, "I ran back and cried the whole night. But you know what, I think Natsu always loved Gray. And they look nice together, don't they?" She turned to look at Lucy, who had her blonde bangs covering her tear filled brown eyes._

_The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around Lisanna and both of them ended up crying in each other's arms._

_Thankfully, nobody noticed the two teens sitting in a corner and crying their lives out. Nobody. Except Natsu._

* * *

_"Lucy! Wait up!" _

_The blonde turned around, only to face her good friend, Natsu Dragneel, drenched in rain. They were at quite a good distance from the house, as Lucy was in the middle of the way for the market. _

_She smiled at Natsu, ushering him to come beside her and stand in the protection of the pink umbrella she was holding. _

_"God, Natsu! You're wet from head to toe. Why the hell did you need to come out right now?" She asked, her concern evident in the way she took the liberty to scold him. _

_The latter grinned sheepishly and ran one tanned hand through his hairs. _

_The blonde fixed her purse on her shoulder properly, still waiting for the answers Natsu was supposed to provide her with. _

_Finally, the gang leader composed himself and controlled his pants. _

_"Luce, you see, I saw you guys kinda crying, and trust me, I'm sorry and..."_

_Lucy's brown eyes widened with shock. The umbrella in her hand fell down on the ground, the rain pouring heavily, but the two gang members did not care enough to pick it up. They after all, had some more important matters to discuss at hand. _

_"Y-You knew?" She asked, her body shaking. _

_Natsu's eyes lowered with embarrassment. _

_"YOU DID?" Lucy could not believe this. All this while, she and Lisanna chased Natsu, and he just ignored them...?_

_"It's not like what you think, Luce. I just did not want to hurt you, and Lisanna," he added, "but I was never interested in women. I feel so stupid now for realizing it after so long. It's only after I met Gray that I realized about my homosexuality. Earlier I thought it was because fighting was everything for me. But then, I realized that I LOVED Gray! Sure, I had a crush on some guy when I was 15, but I just passed it, blaming teenage hormones. I'm sorry..."_

_Lucy hugged Natsu. The latter was taken aback by the sudden action, but he wrapped his arms around her frail body. _

_"Natsu..." Lucy whispered, her body pressed closely to Natsu's, "Please, please take care of him... he's gone through a lot. I've seen him crying, his pain and trust me Natsu, he doesn't deserve that pain. He deserves happiness. Take care of him... for me, for Lyon, for you... we won't be able to live without him." _

_Natsu's eyes widened at the sobbing blonde's words. _

_"Lucy..." He uttered. _

_She tightened her hold around him. _

_"I left my house, thinking it would free me away! Lyon was forced to join a gang because his family started searching for him there. He had left his family, they were in west earlier. Lisanna also came because she was sick of her parents! She loved her siblings, but she had to leave... we all left him alone. And he, he just stayed there, because he knew there was no one else for his brother other than him. He was also tired of Laxus' obsession with him... but they were brothers. Gray knew that his brother really did not mean to harm him, they both loved each other. In different ways, though." _

_Lucy continued to cry, finding herself unable to say anything further. Guilt overwhelmed her senses. _

_"I a-and L-Lyon were really close to Gray. W-Whereas, Lisanna's sister M-Mirajane was Laxus' close friend and w-worked with him. When I left, I had t-trusted L-Lyon. And he thought that L-Laxus c-couldn't get any worse... we did not t-talk in the s-same manner because we had an a-argument about that matter." _

_She fell on her knees. The blonde brought up both her palms up to cover her face, tears and water merging together to wet her face. _

_Natsu stared down at her, shock written all over his face. He turned his head in the direction of the house. The way was straight, so he could see the blurry image of Gray laughing, clutching his stomach. His lips curved into a small smile at the sight. _

_"He's nice, sweet, caring... a bit sensitive and stupid sometimes, but so breathtaking... He wants some love, he wants to be loved, properly, he deserves to be loved." Lucy said, gazing at Gray. The blonde stood up, wiping away her tears. The rain was slowing down, and stopping as well. _

_"I was jealous..."_

_"Huh?" Lucy stared at Natsu, who was still looking at Gray. _

_The leader continued, his eyes locked in the same direction, "I thought he would go with Lyon. They were so close... I thought he would never be mine. I felt so hurt, betrayed... but then, he slapped me." _

_"He slapped you?" Lucy asked incredulously, eyes wide with humor. _

_"Yeah. He slapped me." Natsu shook his head at the memory and chuckled. _

_"Wow. Only Gray could do such thing to you." Lucy chuckled. _

_"Yeah. He slapped me and scolded me about my denseness. He said that I got to be the stupidest person alive on Earth if I did not understand all those hints. But trust me, I was completely clueless when he confessed." Natsu looked at Lucy and they both grinned at each other. _

_The blonde kissed his cheek in a friendly manner. _

_"C'mon tiger, go, get your love!" She patted him on the back. _

_Natsu grinned and ran. _

_"And Natsu! All the best!" _

_"Thanks, Luce!" He grinned back._

* * *

_"You're wet." Gray stated. Natsu grinned. _

_"I know." _

_The raven rolled his eyes. He took Natsu's hand in his and led him inside. _

_"C'mon, don't you know how to enjoy the rain?" _

_"It's already over, idiot!" Gray rolled his eyes, but smiling despite that. _

_"Aww, I wanna hug you." Natsu teased, bringing his arms closer to Gray. _

_The latter shrieked, "NO! Stay AWAY from me! I don't wanna get wet!" _

_Natsu imitated the laughter of an evil villain. He chased after Gray, who was running away from him, laughing. _

_They kept running and chasing each other, until Gray realized that Natsu had tricked him into getting out in the rain. _

_"Cheater!" A drenched in rain Gray said, pouting and crossing his arms across his chest. _

_The latter laughed, clutching his stomach and pointing a finger at Gray. _

_"Aww, my baby got tricked!" He laughed again. _

_Gray glared and punched Natsu on arm. Natsu faked that he was facing excruciating pain. _

_Gray laughed and shook his head. _

_"Idiot." He muttered. _

_"Aww, c'mon now, gimme' a hug already!" Natsu opened his arms. Gray chuckled and walked into his arms. _

_"I love you." _

_"I already know that. Who doesn't?" Gray grinned. _

_"So much confidence, huh?" Natsu smirked and raised a brow. _

_Gray returned with a smirk of his own. He wrapped his arms around Natsu's neck. _

_With all the smugness he could muster, Gray said, "I am, after all, a rich, spoiled little brat." _

_"So true." _

_Gray shook his head disbelievingly. _

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He said, laughing. The latter ran away, showing Gray a tongue and teasing the raven. _

_And their chase started again, but Gray stopped Natsu before he could run away. _

_The raven panted heavily and laughed. He rested his head on Natsu's chest. The latter embraced him back. _

_Natsu leaned down, whispering in Gray's ear, earning a shiver from him, "Does this brat want some sweet favor...?" _

_Gray shivered again, glaring at Natsu when he ran his hands on Gray's pale skin. _

_"N-Natsu..." Gray moaned when Natsu leaned and nibbled Gray's ear, his hands still roaming over the cool skin. _

_Natsu pushed Gray to a nearby wall, attacking the raven's neck with his mouth. He drew few gasps, pants and moans from the younger male. _

_"Say, you won't leave me." Natsu said, biting on Gray's shoulder bone. _

_"I w-won't." Gray replied, moaning. _

_"Good. 'Cause you're mine." Natsu said. Gray smiled at the possessiveness._

_"C'mon now, hero, we need to get inside." Gray said, reluctantly pushing Natsu away. The latter pouted and Gray kissed him._

_Natsu almost replied with eagerness, but Gray stopped the kiss. He rested his hands on Natsu's chest, and said, "Not now, Loke said he wanted to show us something. Let's get inside."_

_"Alright." Natsu saluted and Gray started walking away, rolling his eyes._

_Only, the raven did not expect himself to be carried away in Natsu's arms._

_"NATSU! PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_He only got a chuckle and smirk as a reply._

* * *

_Everyone waited for Natsu and Gray to enter. As soon as the couple entered, everyone laughed their asses off. _

_"NATSU! Put me down." Gray whispered, glaring. The latter chuckled and shook his head. _

_"Please. Everyone is looking, it's embarrassing." The raven blushed. _

_Natsu pecked him on forehead and put him down. He smiled when he recognized the old submissive traits like blushing in Gray. _

_He hugged the raven from back and they both sat down on the couch, Gray sitting on Natsu's lap by force. _

_"Ladies and idiots!" Loke started, his green eyes glinting mischievously. _

_"Hold a sec! I've got an important call to attend." Jellal said, looking at his ringing cell phone. The blunette stood up and walked away from the loud place. _

_Erza noticed Jellal's tensed expressions and stood up, following him. She excused herself, "I need to get some water. I'll be right back." _

_Loke shrugged and continued, his smile coming back in place. _

_"I have decided to show you guys some amazing pictures of our dear fellows."_

_The moment those words spilled out of Loke's lips, everyone froze. Except Gray. _

_"G-Guys, what happened? You look like zombies right now..." _

_"Please Loke, I thought you liked me, don't you?" Lucy batted her eyelashes. _

_Loke smiled apologetically, "Sorry princess, no partiality." _

_"Die." Lucy cursed. The rest laughed. _

_Loke raised the remote in his hand and punched a button, all the lights gone after that. The white screen in front of them appeared, and they all noticed a projector hanging from the opposite wall. _

_The first picture was of Lyon, his shirt and pants gone, clad in only boxers. _

_Everyone laughed when they noticed an almost fainting Juvia behind him in the picture. _

_"Next!" Loke started, and thus, the pictures started displaying. _

_This time, it showed a picture of Lucy posing like a pole dancer in front of a mirror._

_"Well, this one was quite hot." Loke commented, earning a smack by the brown eyed blonde. _

_The next one was of Natsu, stuffing down food like an animal. _

_"I KNEW he would take such a picture!" Natsu accused, glaring, and everyone laughed. _

_The next was of Gray slapping Natsu and everyone froze. _

_"OMG! YOU SLAPPED HIM?" Cana asked Gray. The latter shrugged and smiled innocently. Gray earned a few pats on the back. Natsu just blushed. _

_Loke cleared his throat, and said, "Now, the last one is probably the most amazing picture. Gray inspired me for that." _

_And the picture displayed, freezing two gang leaders with their jaws hanging. _

_The picture had Natsu and Lyon glaring at each other, too close without realizing, and a few hearts were inserted in between. It was framed by hearts and roses. _

_Everyone laughed, clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor. _

_"This was your idea, wasn't it!?" Natsu accused, pointing at Gray, who was already rolling on the floor with laughter. His laughter was enough answer for him. _

_"How could you, Gray? I thought we were best friends!" Lyon accused, paling madly, just like Natsu._

_Gray stood up, still laughing crazily and tried to apologize, which was covered by his laughter. _

_He stepped back, holding his stomach, and bumped into Loke. They both high-fived. _

_Suddenly, Gray's smile faltered, and his eyes widened. He froze. _

_"Loke, where the hell did you get that mark from?" Gray asked, clearly frozen at seeing the red thunder shaped mark on Loke's neck. _

_The blonde smiled and pointed at his neck, "This?" _

_The raven nodded, scared out of his wits. _

_"Oh this," Loke exclaimed excitedly, and looked at everyone before continuing, "guys, I saw this really cool blonde man today. He was tall, bulky and looked so strong. He had this strange mark across his eye and I found it cool so I got it. I wanted to get it on my face, but my pretty face did not look good with such mark, so I got it on my neck. His wasn't red, though." _

_He grinned but sensed the tension in air as Lyon, Lucy and Gray had frozen on the spot. Loke smiled hesitantly and looked at Gray, touching his arm slightly, "Gray, everything alright?" _

_The raven pulled himself away. _

_"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Please... please..." He sobbed, taking steps backward. _

_Everyone looked at Gray worriedly. _

_"Gray, it's fine, we're here with you." Lyon moved forward. _

_"He's here..." Gray sobbed. Natsu stood up and walked towards Gray, worried about his boyfriend. _

_"Gray, baby, tell me what it is. I'm here. We all here. What's wrong?" Natsu asked. _

_Gray just shook his head, tears rapidly flowing down his cheeks. _

_Lucy stepped forward and hugged the male, running her arms soothingly over his back. _

_"Gray, I'm really sorry if I did anything wrong... ple-_

_"It's not your fault, Loke. Don't blame yourself." Lucy smiled reassuringly. Loke nodded uncertainly._

_"Lucy, I need to go. He'll find me. I don't wanna go back." Gray said, stepping backward._

_"Gray, stop crying, we all are here. Don't worry, please!" Lucy said, attempting to halt the raven's actions._

_"You don't understand!" Gray said. _

_"How will we? You need to tell me! Don't you trust me?" Natsu asked. _

_"But I'm not ready yet!" Gray argued._

_"Gray, do you trust me, or not?" Natsu asked sternly. _

_"Natsu, I do... But not now, please..." _

_"That's it. I think I got my answer." Natsu said, his eyes filled with hurt. _

_"EVERYONE! PLEASE, GET READY WITH YOUR GUNS! ORACEAN SEAS HAS ATTACKED OUR AREA!" Erza came running in, slightly confused._

_Everyone looked at each other uncertainly._

_"Guys PLEASE! We don't wanna lose any members!" Jellal came, shouting with panic._

_Natsu and Lyon nodded at each other._

_"Team Natsu and Lamia Scale, have your guns and ride on your bikes, fast! It's an order by your leaders!" Lyon announced and everyone did as they were told._

_As everyone rushed out, the leaders turned around, only to find... Gray was gone._

* * *

"Where were you, by the way?" Natsu asked. Gray only shrugged.

"Nowhere particular. Just ran into the woods."

"That's dangerous." Lyon stated. Gray pouted, muttering an apology.

"Why were you so scared back then, by the way?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

Gray visibly tensed and the leader said hurriedly, "You don't need to tell you if you don't wish to."

Gray smiled, "It's okay. I actually thought Loke saw Laxus."

Gray's eyes suddenly widened, as the fragment of memory rushed back.

"SHIT! IT WAS LAXUS!" Gray said.

His accident... he was hit by Laxus' car! How could he forget that. He looked at the two and noticed something going on.

Lyon and Natsu exchanged looks. The raven narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell are you two hiding from me?" Gray asked suspiciously.

"Uh.. well..." They fumbled with words.

"They're hiding the fact that I brought you here." A new voice interrupted, and the three heads turned up to look at the blonde man standing.

"L-Laxus?" Gray gasped.

The tall man stepped forward, and automatically, the two leaders readied their guards up.

"Don't even bother to stand up against me. You know I can crush you both together." Laxus sternly stated, his eyes fixed on his younger brother.

The two gritted their teeth, mainly because they had already tried to defeat the strong man, and had failed quite pathetically.

"Why?" Laxus asked, his eyes locked with Gray's.

The blonde wanted the answers. He wanted to know how could Gray leave him like that, without any explanation.

"Do I even need to answer that?" Gray hissed.

"I said I won't do that again! I was drunk!"

"And was it my fault? NO! Maybe the fault was that Mom and Dad were so inconsiderate that they left me alone with an asshole of prick like you!" Gray shouted, anger flaring up inside him.

Laxus was taken aback by the harsh words.

"You've changed." He stated.

Gray smirked, "About the time I did that."

"You're not understanding!" Laxus argued.

"Did you? Huh? Did you ever understand how _I_ felt when the brother I idolized raped me every fucking night? Did you understand what did _I _go through when you refused to understand that I had only feelings for you like a brother! Dammit! You never did! You never fucking let me out! I felt like an animal on leash!" Gray shouted, his eyes angrily glaring at Laxus.

"I had promised Mom that I won't let you go in any wrong hands," he sternly said, looking at Natsu and Lyon, before continuing, "and you are coming back with me. That's final. If you don't go willingly, I'll take you by force."

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Gray said, his eyes widening.

"I'm the older brother, your guardian. You're not eighteen yet, so I have all the power to do what I please. And who said anyone will believe you?" Laxus smirked.

"FINE! TAKE ME AWAY! Away from my damned moments of happiness! My love! Just tie me up with a rope and lock me in a room and fuck me every night! That's what you want, isn't it? Or do you want to tie me on a bed and use handcuffs and fuc-

"SHUT UP! Is that what you think about me? I'm your BROTHER for God's sake! I get it that you did not like it! But I stopped, didn't I? In fact, you were the one to break your promise! You were to one to leave me away despite the promise that won't!" Laxus said, his rage finally taking control of him.

"You're insane." Gray said.

Laxus gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Tell these two idiots to leave right now. I'm not gonna take advantage you, 'cause I'm not that cheap, unlike the way you imagine me." Laxus said.

"Guys-

"How can we leave you, Gray?" Lyon looked him.

Natsu just stayed silent, waiting for what Gray wanted to say. He trusted the raven enough for his decisions.

"Leave, please. I'll be fine." He smiled at both of them. Natsu nodded and kissed Gray on cheek, enjoying the sight of Laxus's knuckles turning white.

"We'll be waiting outside." He said before the both of them left.

After a moment, Gray looked up at Laxus and sighed.

"It's weird. It wasn't like this when mama and papa were with us." Gray said, wrapping his arms around himself, all of a sudden feeling too cold.

"They left your responsibility on my shoulders." Laxus said, sitting on the chair earlier occupied by Natsu.

"You changed... My onii-chan changed..." Gray said, gulping the lump forming in his throat. His eyes were on verge of shedding tears.

"No. I did not. Please Gray... I'll do what you say, just come back!" Laxus pleaded.

Gray sighed. He looked at the blonde, teary eyed.

"If I say no?" Gray asked.

"Why...?" Laxus whispered.

"Because they're my family! I love them... and, I... love him." Gray said, blushing.

Laxus felt something slipping from him. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Standing up, he walked away.

"Laxus! Are yo-

"I'm just going to warn him. He better take care of you! The guy with Bastia, right?" Laxus asked, a smile gracing his lips.

Gray beamed at him. He nodded and opened his arms wide.

"Pwease? Last hug?" Gray asked, childishly blinking his eyes.

_So cute._

"Alright." Laxus came back and embraced the raven in his arms. The blonde hugged him tight and pulled back. He ruffled Gray's raven locks and kissed his brother's forehead.

"I love you, younger brother."

"Same here." Gray grinned.

Laxus started taking steps towards the door.

"And Laxus?" Gray called.

The blonde halted and looked over his shoulder.

"You'll visit us, won't you?"

"Of course." He grinned.

* * *

Laxus shook his head and exited the room. He looked at the two gang leaders. Looking at the salmon head, he warned, "Take care of him. I'll be watching you, mind it."

And the blonde walked away without waiting for Natsu's response.

Natsu muttered to Lyon, glaring daggers at Laxus' back, "I don't think I like him."

"Me neither." Lyon said, glaring at Laxus as well.

Gray looked at them and shook his head, laughter booming in room.

Laxus was, after all, his over-protective Onii-chan.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo... Did you like it? I warned you about the stupidness of this chapter, didn't I? Now, tell me how do you want the next chapter like? It's fluffy, stupid, overly-dramatic, and so damn confusing that I'm too embarrassed to even apologize... T.T **

**But please respect my efforts and review... *bows* **

**I was planning to change the summary, 'cause Natsu isn't always gonna stay a gang leader. Who knows? Maybe he turns into a bodyguard? *wink* **

**You got the spoiler? Not in near chapters, though. **

**Later! :D **


End file.
